crstfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony: Derpy Hooves
The most famous series we've done is the saga of "My Little Pony". However, taken a twist with this new we have created, received positive reviews by children and adults, both men and women have sent us letters with good reviews and characters made for them congratulations for giving us our idea, I'm happy about it is more, the series is one of the most viewed by people of all ages. I'm a cheerleader, developing each frame of the show and I'm in much of my time with the writers. I feel something bad about something that has been tormenting me for years when I received my degree in animation I wanted to get into some television, I thought it would be an easy thing to come into several job interviews, I was rejected, my best friend Julie Hopes, I leaned on anything including the situation I'm going through now, she gave me words of encouragement and helped me in some interviews, we were rejected. One day he showed me a drawing she did, was a gray horse and bulging yellow eyes and wings, he said he regaled me the drawing, I felt bad, she did everything for me and I did very few things it, the only gift you give away was a ring of best friends that I made for her birthday, I also I have one, mine says Friend and it says Ship, both together forming the word "friendship" was what symbolized that we were friends, one day, we went to a chain but we went and were interviewed, we would reject, my friend was there, I showed the picture you gave me, like me, gave them an idea of how serious the drawing for a series that were inconclusive, they hired me and I felt a little guilty for using the gift of a friend for my benefit, I did not say what the picture but if I was hired, it was too late, she died in a traffic accident I was very sad, I attended his funeral and leave the drawing she gave me, put it near his grave and from that day strange things happened when we developed the series, the horse appeared in the chapters strangely, rarely people liked the character so we left there, appears every time I feel guilty about that fateful day, does not say a word, torments me with his eyes, makes me feel like a fool to take advantage of my best friend I feel horrible to use a gift as a tool, not want to continue supporting it, but I do not want to continue supporting it, I was a fool, a fool, I say goodbye to everyone. In a building found the body of a girl with a suicide note and a gun, police determined it was suicide but 3 people differ from the case, it appears that there were no fingerprints on the gun and the letter does not seem to have the letter of the victim, was found a message in your body, there seems to be done for her, he said: "Derpy Hooves: The representation of the folly and the silence of this girl" Category:My little pony Category:TRUE STORY Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck